The river and the song
by apresmoix
Summary: Doctor and River Song are falling in love, but there's still so many secrets tearing them apart. Now they're off to new and exciting adventures, but how will it work out?
1. Chapter 1

River Song was sitting all alone in her cell in Stormcage. Like most of the time, she was thinking about the Doctor. All adventures they've been through and every moment she had with him. Memories were always happy and sad at the same time. Even the happy moments can become sad once they are over.

Her diary was like a part of her soul- she could always read it and imagine everything again. Doctor was so wonderful and they had good times together, but River knew everything is coming to an end. Doctor now knew who she is, but he still didn't know who she killed.

Sometimes she just wanted to tell him everything, so there wouldn't be any more secrets. But she knew she couldn't tell him, for it would be a great risk and she did not want to risk losing him. The Doctor meant a lot to River. Often she asked herself if she's in love with him. She was, in many ways. She just didn't want to confess it to herself. River Song was, after all, a super hero and a very strong woman.

But there were just so many times- like now- that she wanted the Doctor to be with her. She opened her diary, reading it for hours. When she finished she could feel that it was already late at night. She closed her eyes for few moments, a bit tired.

Then suddenly River heard a sound. The sound was wonderful, but she thought she was just imagining it. She opened her eyes slightly, thinking she won't see anything, but there it was!

The good old blue Tardis, standing just outside her cell. "My doctor." River impatiently thought and she was up in a second.

She leaned to her cell door, waiting for the Doctor to open the door. That happened just few seconds afterwards. And just like River wished, Doctor was there, in his usual suit with bowtie and a wide smile across his face.

"Hello sweetie." River smiled seductively.

"Well hello there." Doctor smiled back. He leaned against River's door, his face just slightly away from hers.

"What brings you around, doctor?" River asked.

"I've come to visit you. Prison must be exhaustingly boring but then again, it's your fault. A little bird told me you've been a bad, bad girl." Doctor said confidently, but River could sense he was a bit nervous.

She laughed and then kissed his lips slightly. "What about you open this door?" She muttered seductively, moving away from the door, so Doctor could sonic it.

Once he was inside, River wanted to pull him close, but he wanted to stop her. "River, wait, I'm here to talk."

He mumbled, but then River started kissing his neck and he groaned slightly, until she bit him. "River!" He almost shouted.

River grinned: "See, you are already screaming my name." She laughed.

"No really River, wait, I need to ask you something important." He muttered while she was trying to untie his bowtie. "River, will I regenerate?" Doctor asked nervously.

"Spoilers." She smirked. Suddenly he grabbed her face and looked deeply in her eyes.

"River, tell me. This shouldn't be that big of a secret."

River was quiet, thinking about it. She could in fact tell him, even though she intended not to.

"Yes, you will." She softly sad and took his hand, wondering how he will take the news. Doctor was quiet and he was looking away. River could sense his sadness.

"How many times?" He asked.

"I can't tell you that." River said seriously.

"But will I regenerate soon? Tell me, River. I want to know!" He started raising his voice a bit.

River suddenly remembered she didn't even ask him where are they in their timelines, but she knew she couldn't ask him at the moment.

"Soon." She whispered. "You have maybe a year or two left."

Doctor looked away with a sad look in his eyes:

"I don't want to go, River. I want to stay me. I don't want to change anymore." River didn't know what to say. She was, however, quite surprised by his words because she knew it was a bit early for him to already trust her. Maybe he is just too worried, River thought, and he knows I know what will happen.

"You don't need to raise your voice at me, you know." River said.

"I'm sorry. It's just... Sorry. It's not your fault." He kissed her on the top of her head while gently caressing her hair.

"I love you hair, River." He mumbled. River smiled, while her hand ran through his hair. "Yours isn't so bad either. The hair of an idiot, I once heard that."

Doctor giggled, looking at River. He put her hands around her waist, quite vaguely and he pulled her closer.

"Oh Doctor." River muttered, as she bit her lip muttered seductively.

"Oh River." He smiled slightly. Their faces were very close, but they were just looking at each other.

"River Song, "Doctor whispered in her ear, "We are so close now, tell me, who did you kill?"


	2. Chapter 2

River wanted to get up and not look into his eyes, but Doctor pulled her back again. He looked deeply into her eyes and both were just quiet.

"River, who did you kill?" Doctor repeated in a bit impatient voice.

River was turning her head all this time, but now she looked at him. There were tears in her eyes. "Long story, Doctor. Can't be told, has to be lived."

Doctor sighed slightly angrily while pushing River away from him a bit.

"Why did you come here?" River asked and her voice was shaking.

"I-I needed to ask you things. River, how can I trust you when I barely know who you are, how will I ever trust you? You killed someone, a good man and you can't tell me who. Seems like anyone who really knows you is a bit terrified, but why? Who did you kill River, and why can't you tell me?" Doctor shrugged as he sat on the bad, nervously putting his hands together.

"You don't want to know, really." River said after some time, "You KNOW I can't tell you. Spoilers, remember? Everything would change if I did."

Doctor nodded quietly. He stood up then, heading to the Tardis.

"Where do you think you're going?" River asked.

"I'm going back, I have many things to do." He mumbled, opening the Tardis door.

"Just like that? You're already leaving me?" River was disappointed.

"Well, yes. I can't stay here, can I? It's a prison. And you, Doctor Song, should be in it." Doctor said and River shook her head slightly, showing him she is disappointed and angry.

"Let me go with you." River asked him with a voice full of hope.

"I, erm, I don't know." Doctor shrugged a bit and then gulped.

"Take me with you. I can help you, you know I can." River knew it's a bit hard for the Doctor to say no to her.

"Doctor Song, aren't you supposed to be in prison?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"I've escaped so many times, I can escape once more. And I can always come back when we're finished, we can come back to right this moment." River answered.

"Well yeah, that is right. Oh come then," Doctor said, with a wide smile across his face then he waited a moment, like he was preparing to say something important. "Come along, Song."

He was smiling but when he saw River's weird look, he shut up. "Oh, I'm never saying that again." He muttered a bit nervously, but then smiled at River who just took her diary.

"Let's go." He said and they stepped into the Tardis.

"When will I teach you how to fly the Tardis?" Doctor asked River.

She grinned: "Spoilers." Doctor giggled: "You do love that word, don't you?" River laughed seductively in return. "

Where are Amy and Rory?" She asked then. Doctor looked confused for a bit, as he was working on the Tardis. "Erm, they're home. They had to rest."

River laughed. "I'm quite sure you said they have to."

Doctor was on the other side of the consol. "Who else would?" He shouted.

When he came back to the side where River was, looking at the Tardis console pressing the blue _stabilizers__.__"Stabilizers again, River, really?" Doctor asked. "You know I don't like it when she makes that noise." River simply shrugged. "That noise is brilliant!" Doctor answered a bit _angrily.

River smirked: "Let's not fight, sweetie." Doctor just sighed.

"So, where are we going? Anywhere interesting?" River asked. Doctor looked at her: "Yes, you are right. We shouldn't fight." He said slightly anxiously.

River laughed heartily. Doctor then took a moment working on the Tardis before he answered her question. "Someone send a message to the Tardis, they are in trouble. I think, well, I'm surely right, it's Agatha Christie." Doctor said.

"Agatha Christie?" River seemed surprised.

Doctor simply smiled: "Oh don't worry, I met her before. Other face, other companion but anyway. She's very lovely, actually."

River grinned: "You just can't do without bragging can you?"

Doctor giggled a bit. "Anyway, do you have anything to dress?" River asked, "if we're going to the 20th century I need something else and your wardrobe is always in another place."

Doctor nodded: "Down the corridor sixth door on the left."

"Thank you." River mumbled while already going there. Five minutes later, she came back. She had a short skirt that ended underneath her knees and a very tight blazer.

"How do I look?" She asked him, turning around.

Doctor gulped. "Erm you look very...Lovely." He muttered nervously, while a bit obviously staring at her cleavage, quite exposed underneath. She then walked over him.

"Let's go." Doctor said with a smile, dragging River with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Doctor almost ran to the door and River was right behind him. Suddenly he felt really happy for taking River with him, she was a good companion and a great friend. And she also was, although sometimes he didn't want to admit it to himself, really beautiful. He opened the Tardis door, looking for a new adventure.

And there it was, England in 1930s. He looked at River with a wide smile on his face and he could feel she was excited too. They stepped out, but there was no one. Doctor parked the Tardis on green grass right in front of a big old house. Doctor and River didn't wait any longer, they started walking towards it.

When they came to the door, Doctor knocked.

"I didn't know you knock." River grinned.

"Well, you know the sonic, it doesn't, erm, do wood." Doctor shrugged.

A moment later a woman opened the door, she was quite tall and her hair was short and blonde. Doctor remembered her, however, as at least five years younger.

"Agatha Christie." Doctor smiled heartily.

"Who-who are you?" She asked, her voice was shaking. But then she saw the Tardis behind them and gasped. "Doctor? But you look different! And where's the lady that was with you?" Agatha asked.

"Ah it's me, brand new face though, you'll get used to it. Agatha, this is River Song she is, erm, my new companion." Doctor said. Agatha shook River's hand.

"Is this your wife, Doctor? Or is she from Scotland Yard too?" She asked.

"Scotland Yard? Oh, Scotland yard! No, no, she's not from there. Well, neither am I. And actually she- are you my wife, River?" Doctor turned to her.

"Spoilers." River seductively grinned.

"Well, come inside, Doctor, and how did you say your name was?" Agatha asked, slightly confused. "River Song." River smiled to her while walking behind them to the living room.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, Agatha, but where is everyone?" Doctor said while looking around. "They've gone." She suddenly whispered and she seemed scared. Just when River and Doctor looked at her, her face turned bright again.

"Never mind me, sit down, please. I'll make us some tea." Agatha said quietly and then walked away.

Doctor looked at River: "River, can you feel it too? Like there is something... Strange here." River nodded. "Yes, I can feel it. But what do you think is it?" She asked. Doctor pulled his sonic out.

"I don't know," He whispered because he feared Agatha will hear them, "but sonic isn't showing me anything. Beside us there is no life form here. Just you, me and Agatha. How can there be no maids, no people no ... Anyone?" Doctor muttered, half to himself.

River just shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe we should ask Agatha." She whispered.

Suddenly they heard some noise and Agatha was back, holding a tea set and some _biscuits. __She was smiling while she sat down and poured Doctor, River and herself some tea. _

_"So, Doctor, how have you been? How can you have a new face?" Agatha asked, before Doctor and River could ask her anything. _

_"I've been... Smashing. And face, you know, it's complicated. But I am impossible, as you once said." Doctor answered. _

_"What about the lovely lady that was with you? She had some nice ideas! Miss Marple, that one was brilliant!" Agatha asked him, with a smile on her face. _

_"She, erm, went home." Doctor _nervously gulped. River knew he didn't like to talk about his former companions a lot.

"Donna Noble was her name ,am I right Doctor?" Agatha asked. Doctor nodded.

River never heard the name, but she had a feeling she might hear it in the future. Doctor slowly sipped his tea. "Agatha, tell me, where is everyone?" He finally asked. River began feeling a bit frightened. She had a feeling nothing good is about to happen.

Suddenly Agatha's ever smiling face turned white, fear was in her eyes and there was no smile on her face. A tear went down her cheek. She looked at the Doctor and whispered: "Doctor, I- I can't remember."


	4. Chapter 4

Doctor and River looked at each other. "How do you mean, you can't remember?" Doctor asked, although he had a feeling he knows what she's talking about.

"I- I can't. There were here and suddenly they were gone. I can't even remember how many days it's been. Doctor, I'm frightened. What's happening?" Agatha said, properly scared.

Doctor walked to her and took her hand. "Shh, Agatha, everything will be fine. Me and my lovely companion will take care of it. Everything will be fine, I promise. You just have to stay strong. Strong, remember?" While Doctor was talking, Agatha seemed more and more confused. She seemed so frightened that not even a word came out of her mouth.

Doctor looked her in the eyes, while River already stood up, looking around. She had Doctor's screwdriver which she obviously took from his pocket.

Suddenly Agatha turned her face a bit, like she would be watching something behind River. "Just get out." Agatha whispered. River and Doctor were now fully aware of what was in the house.

"The Silence", River whispered, "Doctor, the Silence, how can it be here?"

Doctor shook his head. "I don't know, River, I don't. And why can't I see it, or you anyway?" He asked.

"Agatha," Doctor then whispered, "explain to me what you're looking at. Just explain exactly what you see."

Agatha turned her head to him, preparing to explain. "I- they are..." There was a moment of silence. "Why did I just say that?" Agatha muttered. She looked at the Doctor. "What is going on? What were you asking me?" Agatha stood up. Her body was shaking.

"River, is anything there?" Doctor asked. "No signs of life forms, not any. Not even a mile around here. Doctor, something is wrong..." River Song was explaining it while she was walking to the front door and she opened it to peek. Just as she did Doctor turned to Agatha, who was still standing and shaking. A cup of tea was still in her hands, but it was spilled all over her dress. Suddenly, Doctor and Agatha heard a scream.

"River." Doctor whispered. He ran to the front door as fast as he could and Agatha was right behind him. As he opened the door, nothing was there. No River, no Silence, nothing. It was just the empty road and the Tardis. Doctor gulped and looked around, frightened. He didn't just lost River, not again...

"Doctor, what is going on?" Agatha quietly asked, as she was standing behind him looking at the front of the house.

"Where did everyone go?" She asked. Doctor put his head in his hands. He was devastated. He lost River, how could he do that? If the Silence took her he didn't know how to get her back. And he was in love with her, he could feel it now. Now that she wasn't there, the pain hit him hard. Just for few seconds, impossible things ran through his mind. What if he never sees her again? He saw her in the library, but time can be rewritten. He sighed as he felt tears in his eyes. He then looked up at Agatha. He needed to find River, he needed something.

But first, he had to know an answer to a very important question. "Agatha, why did you call me?" He muttered as his voice was shaking a bit, just from the thought River might be lost forever.

Agatha looked at him and he could sense fear inside her. She leaned closer to him and quietly said: "I didn't."


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello, so __here is chapter 5. Don't be alarmed if you don't understand the beginning, I'll explain it all later. Anyway, take a second and review, please, it would mean a lot. Love, Kitty._

When Doctor suddenly woke up, his mind was all fuzzy. He could clearly remember standing with Agatha Christie in front of her house looking for River, so where was he now? Anywhere he would look, he only saw darkness. His hands and legs were tied up to a machine so he couldn't move or, as he tried, reach to his sonic screwdriver which was in his pocket. He sighed, feeling powerless.

"Is anybody here?" He tried to say as quietly as he could. He didn't want to upset or wake up anything that brought him there and he had a feeling it was The Silence. But there was no answer nonetheless and the darkness stayed quiet as always. Doctor was never so still and alone for so much time. He didn't want to be, as it made him think. He could think about all the things he never thought about. River, Amy, Rory,.. There were so many complications in his life, although he wanted to make them better, sometimes he just couldn't. At least he knew Amy was getting settled for Rory. Or at least, he thought so. Somewhere in his mind there was always this little thought that Amy wanted to pick him over Rory and actually would if he let her. But he didn't love Amy in that way. He loved her as a friend.

Suddenly, he could hear a voice. A quiet voice, so quiet a normal person wouldn't sense it, but he was an alien and The Doctor. They were steps. Due to the fact he could hear them for so long, he expected that the person or thing was walking quite for some time, meaning that there was a long corridor. He still had absolutely no idea where he could be. The steps were getting closer and Doctor was in a rather funny situation, he couldn't move and he really didn't know what to do... He was listening to the steps trying to figure out to whom they belong, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

The door opened and a slim silhouette walked in. Who was it? Doctor had no idea, but he had a strong feeling it's a person, not an alien or monster or creature of any other kind.

As the person got closer to him, he could sense it's a woman. He saw a beautiful figure with lots of hair- curly hair! Was it- could it be? But what was she doing here, walking freely?

"The prisoner is fine, I shall take care of him." The woman said in a harsh, snapping voice with, what seemed, a bit of a German accent.

Doctor looked at her, trying to see through the tough darkness. She was so close to him now that he could almost smell her skin, the smell that made him sentimental every time. He knew he couldn't speak as River was, obviously, collaborating with them. Was it only a mask?

"I-I..." Doctor gulped powerless. "Don't worry sweetie, I'll get you out of here." River whispered. Doctor was happy just to see she was safe and alive and he hoped everything was alright. But what was she doing with the Silence?

They were just as close as two persons could be when she was untying him and she whispered: "Don't worry, I'll explain later."

Doctor was just happy they were both alive and seemingly well, but this time he knew he'll have to trust her completely.

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Doctor could feel River Song beside him. He was laying in a big white fluffy bed with her, not even knowing how he came there. "Sweetie." River whispered seductively. He turned his face to her. Oh god, how beautiful was she. His heart was racing as he felt her touch. He left exposed but at the same time, loved. He never felt so loved in his life. He was the lonely boy, wandering through universe, but River changed everything. She rocked his word. She was smiling at him as she bit her lip. Doctor grinned. "Come here you bad girl." He muttered and pulled her close. Their lips crashed and they were kissing softly. "Oh River..." Doctor moaned slightly as he twisted one hand into her hair. "Doctor... My Doctor." _

When The Doctor really opened his eyes, he could barely see. There was just white light all around him. And suddenly, he could see a face above. He smiled slightly when he recognised it. It was the person he loved, coming down to him, like an angel.

"River..." He quietly said, as his voice was almost gone. "Hush now, sweetie. You've been sleeping for quite few days and you might be tired. Oh that sounds funny." River Song muttered, the second part more to herself.

"Where am I?" Doctor asked, looking around. "This is just a small house I own, it's nothing special." River replied. "How many houses do you own?" Doctor looked at her, curiously. River grinned: "A few." She stood up from his bed where she was sitting and brought him some tea."Thank you." Doctor whispered.

When he finished his tea in quiet, it was like his mind started working. He could remember his dreams about River but before that... He tried to think about it, but he barely could. All he remembered was that he was trapped somewhere and it had something to do with Silence...

"River- I.. Where are we?" He asked, but he knew she won't tell him anything. "I can remember I was kidnapped and... River, what were you doing with the Silence?" Doctor gulped, suddenly remembering what happened. "I- I.." River shrugged as she sat down on a chair, feeling powerless.

"How can I trust you if you don't tell me anything? " Doctor asked. He was feeling a bit angry. He loved River and he missed her but still, there were only more and more secrets. "I can't tell you everything, you know that. They wanted me to help them so I pretended but... I don't know what will happen next." River slowly said with tears in her eyes.

Doctor tried to stand up, but his legs were like jelly. "RIVER, TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!" He raised his voice, confused, powerless and emotional.

She stepped closer to him and he could see she was shaking. "I can only tell you one thing..." She quietly said. "**Silence makes you forget."**

_New chapter's coming as soon as I can write it. Please review & thanks._


	7. Chapter 7

Doctor thought his head was about to explode. He couldn't help it anymore. He grabbed River and pulled her to him, holding her tightly. She thought he was going to kiss her, but he wasn't.

"What do you mean?" He whispered angrily. He was just angry and confused. He wanted to love River fully, but he just couldn't when there were so many secrets tearing them apart. River was quiet. She didn't even want to look at him, she was afraid he'll recognise secrets in her eyes.

"River, I can't-..." Doctor shrugged still holding her against him. "Wait a bit. River, how much time was I trapped by the Silence? Tell me!"

"You were there for... Years." She quietly whispered and gulped. Although she just told him a big secret, she wasn't relieved at all. Her heart was beating so fast that she could feel it all over her body and her hands were shaking.

Doctor seemed puzzled. "Years? How? How..."

"Silence makes you forget." River whispered with tears in her eyes. There was a big secret behind it. There was the biggest secret of all time- and it had a lot to do with why the Doctor was in the custody of Silence for such a long period of time.

"But why? And how were you there and why did you rescue me so late?" Doctor asked, never so confused in his life.

River Song looked deep into his eyes and took his hand gently. "Doctor, you have to trust me. No matter what you think of me. This time, you really have to trust me. What I did was for a bigger purpose. Something so special and so magical that if I told you know, you wouldn't believe me. Soon the time will come for you to know who I killed. Soon all secrets will be revealed. But for now, you just have to trust me."

Doctor could feel she was telling the truth, for once. He wanted to forget about secrets that were holding them apart, but he just couldn't. He wanted to pull her close to him and never let her go. He wanted to wake up next to her every morning and put her to sleep. Because love is even bigger than the universe. Now, Doctor would give anything just to be with River. The only reason why he was angry was just because he loved her so much. And when you love someone- you care.

"Oh sweetie." River whispered in his ear seductively. "I love you River." He muttered flirtatiously, smelling her hair. How could she be so beautiful?

She grinned happily and then their faces met and for some time, they were just looking into each other. They could feel the love and chemistry between them, it was undeniable.

"I love you too sweetie." River smiled cheekily, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

_Sorry that this was so short, but I don't have much time. Anyway, there are about 4 chapters left till the end and the next chapters will be very big. But hush, spoilers! Review please. xx_


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor and River Song woke up almost at the same minute.

"Morning sweetie." River whispered softly when she saw his eyes opened. "Morning River." Doctor muttered and smiled. He found her hand under the sheet and caressed it gently.

They were both still naked from last night, but they didn't feel uncomfortable. They felt in love.

"I love you." Doctor said to River and moved even closer to her, so he could kiss her softly.

She grinned and put her hands on his hips gently. "I love you too." She murmured and kissed him back.

Doctor wanted to be like that with River forever, kissing her till dawn and caressing her exposed skin. She was so beautiful, like a goddess.

He groaned gently when she moved herself on top of him. She grinned at him and they started kissing. River Song and The Doctor were completely, utterly in love.

_For months, River and the Doctor travelled together. Time, space; they were limitless. They saw so many things and fought so many victories, well, you know the Doctor. They helped and saved people. They made history, future. Nothing was enough for them, they always wanted more. Doctor loved River as his companion. She was so witty and brilliant, and don't forget, the most beautiful woman he ever saw. He wanted to keep her with him, forever. Every now and then they stopped, just relaxed and came to River's house, deep in the forest. No one could find them there, and they had all the time in the world. They felt more passionate for each other than ever before. In all their adventures, they grew close. Their love was the most beautiful thing in the world and it was true. But River knew time was coming, time for secrets to reveal... _

It was a Sunday afternoon and Doctor and River were being lazy. They had so many great adventures behind them so, who could blame them? They were in River's house, lying on the bed. Doctor just tried ice cream for the first time and well, he didn't like it a lot. River was laughing at the weird faces he was making.

"Oh Doctor." She smiled heartily. He tapped her nose gently and pulled her close. While he was hugging her, he could sense her smell and he buried his face in her hair. She was the most wonderful thing in the universe, or beyond.

"Doctor, the time has come." River quietly said, very seriously this time.

"What?" Doctor asked, confused. He looked at River carefully. Her green eyes were so lovely he could get lost in them...

"I should have told you earlier, but I just couldn't." River whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Tell me what?" Doctor asked, curious and scared at the same time.

"Who- who did I kill. It's time you should know." River muttered and gulped. Her hands were shaking, just like her voice. She really didn't want to do this, but at the same time she knew the secret would be out some day. She had to tell him, now.

Doctor was just looking at her, speechless.

But then River remembered. There was something even more important than whom she killed, perhaps the most important thing in the universe... She had to tell him that, straight away. There was no time to lose anymore. It was just another thing she was meaning to tell him at first, but then she forgot about it as she was thinking about her secrets so much.

Well, this secret was ready to be out.

"Before that, Doctor, there's something you should know. Something so, so important. I'm pregnant."

_Thanks to all of you who are reviewing, I love you. Every time I see someone reviewed this story, I smile. So please, please review this too. There's only 3 chapters left till the end people, it's about to get dirty. This is all I can say and well, spoilers. Hope you like it, xx Kitty._


End file.
